When It All Went Wrong
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The decline of the relationship of sister who were once best friends.


**Hey everyone. This is yet another assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for Mythology: Egyptian Mythology Task 4-Set. The task was to write about a tumultuous relationship between siblings. This is how I saw the decline of the relationship between Petunia and Lily Evans. There are mentions of character death near the end. I hope you all enjoy When It All Went Wrong.** We hadn't always been enemies. Petunia and I. We used to be the best of friends when we were younger. I remember it like it was yesterday. It almost feel like it was yesterday.

From the time I can remember we were always in each other's company. Playing games of tag. Sitting under the tree in our back yard. Going to the playground during break from primary school. It was always fun and games with us.

But then the letter came. The letter that would change both of our lives. One of us for the best and the other for the worse.

I had been sitting at the breakfast table when the letter arrived. It was like a normal day. Petunia was talking about this boy she had a huge crush on and asking if she could invite him over. Mommy was at the stove making pancakes for everyone listening as Petunia chatted away. Then the mail flap sounded from the hall.

"I go get it, dear," Daddy said as got up from his seat and walked towards the door to retrieve the mail. He always sorted out in the hallway so he could give the mail to it's proper owner.

This day was a strange day because Petunia and I never got mail. It was always bills or something for Mummy and Daddy to deal with. So I was really surprised when Daddy handed me a thick parchment envelope that was indeed addressed to me. I looked up at him as though to ask if I could open the envelope.

"What have you got there?" he asked playfully. "You haven't been getting into any trouble. Have you?"

I looked shocked and shook my head as I opened the letter with trembling hands. I hadn't realized that Petunia had stopped talking then. Nor had I realized that the look she was pointing in my direction was that of a jealousy. We had never had any reason before the be jealous of each other. So I wouldn't have realized even if she was.

"What is it?" she asked expectantly.

"It's a says I've been accepted into a special school," I told her. "Someone from the school will be out to talk to Mummy, Daddy, and I in a few weeks. Can I go?" I asked this part to my parents excitedly. I had never thought about having magic before. I didn't even think that really magic existed. That was just fairy stories that we were told for bed time.

"Well," said Daddy, "we'll just have to see what this person from the school has to say when they come out. We don't know anything about this Hogwarts. So I want to make sure this place is safe for my little girl."

I nodded at this. That made a lot of sense to me. I looked over to see Petunia frowning at me.

Saturday of the next week saw the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster of the school sitting in the living room of my house talking to my parents about the school and what my being witch meant. I sat there drinking everything in that was being said. Then I looked over to see Petunia, who usually had a friendly smile on her face around new people, scowling. This wasn't like Petunia.

"Petunia," Mummy chided, "don't be uncivil to our guests."

I watched confused as she stormed from the room shouting about something not being fair. And how I always got everything and she got nothing. I heard her feet stump up the stairs. The rest of the day she refused to come down. She didn't even come down for dinner which was her favorite. Macaroni and Cheese.

My school years saw thing get worse between Petunia and myself. We had always gone to the same school together and it must have hurt when I wasn't there at school too. But she didn't have to be mean about it.

"Look what I found," my new friend Severus said holding up a piece of parchment.

I took it from him and began to read. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the words that were written on the parchment. I looked at Severus who looked back at me.

"She's jealous of you," he told me.

I looked down at the letter from Dumbledore. Why hadn't Tuney asked me to put in a good word for her? She knows I would do it. I read the words again.. Dumbledore was kind but still told Petunia that she couldn't go to Hogwarts.

"What are you doing with that?" Petunia yelled at me grabbing the letter from my hand. "You had no right what so ever to go into my room. You had no right to take my private letter." She glared. "I'm telling Mummy on you." She then ran out of my room.

Mummy told us after the fact that it was very wrong of Severus to go into Petunia's room and take the letter. Also that it was very wrong of both of us to read something that wasn't addressed to us. She asked how we'd feel if we were in Petunia's shoes. I knew I wouldn't feel very good about and I told her as much. She told us that we should go apologize for taking the letter and reading it. We tried too but Petunia wouldn't hear any of it.

The years went by and I hoped that Petunia would change her mind about me and my friends. One year for my birthday I had invited some of Hogwarts friends over for a sleep over. I wanted Petunia to join but she flat out refused.

"Tuney," I cried, "you might like them. Why can't you pretend that you're not jealous and come to my sleepover and have a good time?"

Petunia looked at me like I was bug under her shoe. "You and your little friends are all freak, Lily," she sneered at me. "I have better things to do than hang around with freaks."

The doorbell rang and she practically skipped down the stair calling to Mummy and Daddy that she was going out with her boyfriend, the boy she had been talking about when I got my Hogwarts letter, Vernon Dursley. I felt crushed that Petunia didn't even want to come to my birthday party. As my friends arrived I watch Petunia out the window. I missed my old friend.

Things changed yet again as James Potter was introduced into picture. James and his friends were over the house almost as much as the rest of Hogwarts friends were. Then again so was Vernon Dursley. Vernon was just as opposed to wizards and witches as my sister was. Or I should say as my sister appeared to be.

I got engaged and she followed suit. She got married first and didn't even bother to invite me. If it wasn't for Mummy insisting that she did I wouldn't have been there.

"Tuney," I said as she grudgingly let me into her house, "I want you and Vernon to come to my wedding. Please. I don't ask for much."

"Why go to your wedding?" she sneered at me. "What...?"

She seemed like she wanted to ask something about the wedding but had stopped herself. She seemed like she was trying to stop herself from looking interested in the wedding.

"I'll see if I can fit it in," she snapped.

I went home and cried for the rest of the day. Mummy called Petunia up and asked her why she was being so callous about this. Why she would say something so mean to me. After she hung up with Petunia I could hear her crying.

"I didn't raise her to be that, Hal," she told my father as he pulled her into a hug. "I didn't raise my girls to be mean to each other like this."

"I know, dear," he said stroking her back soothingly. "I know."

It was no surprise when Petunia didn't show up at the wedding. Or the baby shower a few years later. I knew then that whatever happened between us back then couldn't be reversed. That made me sad. I looked down at my sweet little boy who would never know his aunt and I wanted to cry. I felt James' arms surround me.

"She'll come around," he said hopefully. "You'll see."

But he was wrong. James Potter was wrong. We would never see if Petunia would come around and become the sister and aunt that she should. As the green light came shooting towards me I cried knowing that I would never be able to ask my sister to forgive for whatever I had done. And she would never know how much I loved her.

 **I hope you all enjoyed When It All Went Wrong.**


End file.
